Badass Heart
by ale0488
Summary: Beca chooses to express her feelings before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

It's a normal day, nothing extraordinary, just a regular Friday for all Barden University students; well, all except for one: Beca Mitchell. Today it's a day that will define her destiny. At least from her point of view. The reason? Her stepfather made her realize an uncomfortable truth: "fight for what you want." Simple and clear, but yet, complicated as fuck.

You'll see, our friend Beca has trust issues. It's not her fault. Her father left her mother and herself for another woman when she was thirteen years old. Right in the middle of puberty. And truth to be told, puberty it's bitch and if you add the fact your father left you and your mother, well, let's say Beca became the badass girl. With her heavy eye liner and tons of piercings and tattoos and all the badass image nobody messed with her.

Nobody but Chloe Beale. Oh! Chloe Beale, the red haired girl with the baby blue eyes and perfect body that everybody loves. Chloe is the reason our friend Beca will fight for.

They have been friends for almost 18 years now. They met in kinder garden and their friendship has become in something more in the summer of 2012, when Chloe was 18 years old, went to Florida for her brother wedding. She went with braces and a messy curly hair but when she returned 4 weeks later it was a different person. For Beca she had the best smile in the world, her hair was flawless, her skin was so shinny and, in that moment, Beca fall in love with her best friend.

Beca has denied her feelings for 4 years because she rather to have Chloe in her life as a friend that not to have Chloe at all if she expressed her feelings. That until her stepfather talked with Beca about how much he loves her mother and how everybody judge him for have a lot of tattoos and a motorcycle and a badass reputation. Everybody thinks he is a bad person or that he doesn't care about anyone or anything but boy! They are so wrong.

"You'll see kiddo, it seems like I don't have a heart but trust me when I tell you that you and your mother are the world for me and, despite what people say about people rebellious like us, and we have more heart and soul than other people, like your father, that chose to leave you when you were a baby." Beca smacks Dave's arm at the word baby "People think that they are better than us because they don't have tattoos but they are hypocrites, while you fight and stand for what you truly want, you don't need anything else in the world" Dave gives Beca a key "If you want to be in LA making music, do it Beca. If you want to conquer the world, do it. As long as you have one person who truly believes in you, you'll do whatever you propose" Dave removes a long black sheet and a Triumph Thruxton 900cc appears in front of Beca.

The joy she felt in that moment was indescribable. She was speechless. Her only reaction was to hug Dave and in that moment she knew what she wants. She want be a huge music producer at Residual Heat right there in Baton Rouge beside the love of her life: Chloe Beale. No matter what people said about the perfect girl and the rebellious girl.

And that's how today will be a define day for Beca. Today, she will leave behind all her fears and doubts.

Beca arrived in her motorcycle and notes Chloe surrounded by her fellow Bellas and some guys from the football team. As you can assume, the quarterback is flirting with Chloe but it seems she is no comfortable around him, so that's when Beca accelerates and stand in front the group.

"Hey Chlo, would you like to break the rules again and come with me to somewhere?"

Before Chloe responds, John, the QB, steps in front of Chloe looking directly to Beca "No, weirdo, she is fine where she is. So fuck off"

Beca closes her fists ready to punch the guy in the face but Chloe reacts immediately "Sorry John, if you really knew what is fine for me, you could tell it's not beside you. So, excuse me, I'm going with my best friend" Chloe left the football team speechless while the Bellas smiled and encouraged her to go with Beca because all the team knew the feelings of her fellow Bella to her rebellious best friend.

Chloe climbs on the bike and immediately lays on Beca, closing her eyes smelling the fresh aroma of her best friend. It's a smell that always calms Chloe, remembering home. That's how she felt with Beca, like she was her home, like she was complete.

Beca smiles and winks at the Bellas leaving behind a very angry John.

By the time Chloe opens her eyes she recognizes the lake where Beca and she goes when they run away from the problems or the real world. Chloe feels they stop and Beca is turning off the engine. Chloe is ready to climb off the bike but feels Beca's hand stopping her from her embrace, which makes Chloe smiles because she knows that Beca doesn't like physical contact, except with her.

"Something's wrong Bec?" but she gets no answer.

"Becs?" she tries again and again there is no answer.

This time Chloe decides remove her right hand from Beca's stomach and put it in Beca's ear, removing her hair and whispering directly into her ear: "Beca, honey, are you alright?"

Beca let go Chloe's left hand and places the main support of the bike in the ground allowing Beca to change positions and now facing Chloe. When she lifts her gaze she meets those baby blue eyes from her best friend and that million dollar smile.

Chloe whispers "Hey you"

"Hey" Beca whispers as well like she was preventing to break their bubble.

"What are we doing here Becs?" Beca can feels the strawberry smell from Chloe's breath. It's intoxicating.

"I wanna show you something" Beca takes a paper from her back pocket and Chloe immediately recognizes her draw.

"I thought I lost it" Chloe reaches the draw. They are pink lotuses, the favorite flowers of Beca's grandmother. "I know how much Nanny liked them." When Beca's grandma passed away all the flowers her family brought were pink lotuses.

"I'm sorry I take it Chloe but I used as a base for my tattoo" Beca smiles and Chloe lifts her eyes to Beca arching her eyebrow. "Yeah, I made another tattoo Chlo. Do you want to see it?" Chloe nods rapidly.

"You need to come closer Chlo, it's on my back" Chloe blushes but Beca doesn't say anything. Beca removes her leather jacket and puts her head on Chloe's shoulder "Low the collar of the shirt Chloe. Can you see it?" Beca whispers.

When Chloe sees the tattoo she traces with her index finger the lotuses on Beca's skin. It seems Chloe loses the time notion because Beca is the one who speaks first "Uhm… Chlo? Can I sit straight now?"

"Oh, sorry Becs" Chloe flushes and removes her hand abruptly. "It's beautiful. Nanny would be so proud of you Becs" Beca adjusts her shirt and smiles tenderly to Chloe.

Beca could loses herself in Chloe's baby blue eyes, just like now. They are look into each other's eyes like they were the only persons in the world. Memorizing each other faces, each feature and each flaw, from their foreheads to their chins. As if it were the last time they were seen. And just like that the lean at the same time, feeling their breaths in their mouths, glazing their lips and back to their eyes.

When Beca feels their noses touch she whispers "Chlo, I need to tell you something"

Chloe froze in her spot and whispers back "Yeah Bec" and looks directly in Beca's eyes.

"I – I can't keep holding this feeling Chloe. It's been 4 years that I realize that I felt in love with you. I've been keeping this feeling to myself because I was scared in losing you but the world is for the brave ones and for the people who express their thoughts, so, what I'm trying to say here is: can I have an opportunity to be more than just your best friend?"

Chloe stays there, in silence, in shock. Did her best friend just confessed her feelings for her?

"I'm sorry Chloe for being so straight forward but I don't regret telling you this and if don't want hear from me ever again then tell me to sh…" Chloe crashes their lips in order to shut up Beca.

Their lips molded perfectly moving effortlessly and synchronized, they fit like two pieces of puzzles. And as cliché as it could be both girls are feeling butterflies erupted from their stomachs and watching fireworks just like the predictable romantic movies. The both friends kissing by the lake on the motorcycle holding each other like their life depended on it.

Chloe breaks the kiss for the lack of air but Beca follows her lips like a lost puppy and Chloe smiles at the action. Beca opens her eyes and watches Chloe's blue eyes admiring her like she was curing cancer or something like that. "What? Do I have something in my face?" Beca's tone it's a bit aggressive and Chloe senses it so she cares Beca's cheek from her lips, all the way to her ear lobe. Beca instantly relaxes at Chloe's touch and looks into her eyes once again "By the gods you are so beautiful Chloe"

Chloe kisses Beca but with more passion and more lust this time. Beca begins to move her hands under Chloe's blouse, while Chloe holds into Beca's hair firmly. When Beca squeezes Chloe's boob she gasps into her mouth and breaks the kiss once again "B-Becs w-we sh-should m-mov…" and Beca squeezes again her boob while devouring Chloe's mouth.

It's not until someone whistle to them that they break apart. Beca holding Chloe by the waist in order to balance Chloe and not to fall down. "Let's go back to my apartment Bec". The only answer Chloe gets it's another sweet kiss from Beca. After the small kiss Beca adjusts herself to go back to Chloe's where they were going to discuss a lot of things or maybe where they were going to demonstrate a lot of things.


	2. Chapter 2

**BECA'S POV**

It's been 5 months since Chloe and I decided to start a relationship as more as friends and let me tell you, it's fucking awesome. With her I'm complete and I truly believed that I conquer the world with her beside me. With her I'm the cheesiest girl in the world, she brings my inner cutie. But that doesn't mean that I'm a badass because, despite my 5'2'' height and my pale skin, I can kick you out.

Of course everybody speak behind our backs because she is the perfect girl, with her perfect hair, her perfect skin, her perfect grades, her perfect smile, her perfect body and her perfect voice. She is the dream of everybody, the sexual fantasy of the morons in the school, the role model for the girls and the desire for some teachers; and me, well, I'm the badass girl with the motorcycle and the bad attitude.

I actually get along with her fellow Bellas, even with her best friend, Aubrey Posen, the bitch of the Bellas and she gets along with my few (read well FEW) friends: Jesse (a hopelessly romantic), Luke (my hot model British mate) and Stacie (a leggy brunet with big boobs).

And that's how we find ourselves tonight, Jesse, Luke, Stacie, Chloe, Aubrey and other 2 Bellas (Jessica and Ashley) talking about everything and nothing when the guys asked me to make a trick with my bike. I left Chloe with the Bellas and Stacie while the guys and I moved a couple yards away from them.

Everything was perfectly fine until Stacie screams "Beca! It's Chloe, c'mon…!" that's all I heard to left my bike there and run after Stacie. The scene was a bit funny, fucking Stacie Conrad! I thought something bad happened to Chloe but she is "fighting" with another girl that I saw a couple times in some parties I went with the guys and Stacie.

Chloe has this girl named Kate on the ground slapping her with her fists while the girl tried to cover her face with her arms. It's like watching two toddlers fighting for some candies. My God I love that crazy redhead, she looks so cute. Nobody tried to pull them apart because, honestly, it was the cutest scene ever.

"Say that again you bitch!" My girlfriend's words bring me back to reality and I move forward to separate Chloe from her. Thanks to ride a motorcycle I have more strength that an average 5'2'' girl would have. So it's easy for me to moved Chloe away from the scene but she is still screaming at Kate. "The next time you wouldn't be so lucky you whore!"

I chuckled and take Chloe to my bike and drove away until we arrived to our spot. That lake kept so many secrets and confessions from us. I turned off the engine and hear Chloe to sigh. By the time I accommodate myself in the bike and face her she has tears in her eyes. She hugged me with all her strengths and rested her head on my neck.

I just hold her and hugged her back. After a few minutes I hear her whispering something but I didn't understand "What was that Chlo?"

"I'm sorry Becs"

"Sorry for what honey?"

"I'd never EVER done this before. I don't know what happened back there" she was sobbing from all her crying.

"Hey" I lift her chin with my left index finger while I put my right hand behind her neck. "Talk to me, what was all that babe?" I ask her and peck her lips after.

She sighs and answers back "I was talking with the girls about you and, out of nowhere, this girl came out telling me that you will get bored of me eventually and that I was only a fling and that you acted just like this with her, all cute and tender at the beginning but after 2 months you just stopped talking to her" she sighs again and cleans a lonely tear from her cheek "and she also told me that she gave you the best nights of your live because every time you fucked you could barely walk and – and sh-she t-told m-me th-that sh-she wa-was yo-your f-first t-true l-love" she begins to cry again and I can only hug her. My God this girl will be the death of me one day.

I rubbed her back with circles to comfort her while she tries to compose herself bit by bit. She starts to talk again with her raspy voice from all the crying "And I really don't know what happened Beca, but suddenly I felt this anger all over me, I could feel like my blood was boiling. I swear I could hear my heart beating so loud. It was… I don't know, but in a blink of an eye I slapped that girl and after that everything is a little bit blurry until I felt your arms around me and pushing me away from her" she gazes me and her baby blue eyes were a bit red but still so beautiful as always.

"Hey, that's the sweetest thing anyone has done for me babe" I kiss her and she tarts to sob again. She breaks the kiss and rests her head on my chest. I run my fingers through her hair in order to comfort her once again. After a couple minutes I lift her chin and look through her eyes smiling at her shyly.

"You know Chlo?" I whisper into her ear. "I've heard that when a warrior won a fight they tattoo something symbolic to honor their fight"

She laughs out loud and I can only laugh with her, because boy! She is the reason of my happiness.

"You're crazy Beca" she places her arms around my neck and I hold her with my hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but I'm your crazy right?" I have to listen the words from her mouth because everything is too perfect to be real and the words coming out of her makes everything a little bit more genuine.

"Of course baby. You are my crazy badass" she kiss me passionately. After a small session of making out, she whispers "Let's go for my tattoo babe"

I peck her soft lips and accommodate myself into the bike and tear the engine of my bike to our destination. The tattoo shop I made my 3 tattoos (my headphones in my left wrist, my grasshopper in my right mid-forearm and my pink lotuses on my right shoulder) is open at this hour. We enter to the shop holding hands.

"Hello Beca! How are you? Another tattoo so soon? It's only 6 months since the last one." John, the tattoo artist and friend of mine greets us.

"Hey John! I'm great thanks. How could you possibly remember my last tattoo dude? Stalker too much?" we both laugh and Chloe squeezes my hand. "Sorry to disappoint John but this time this beautiful girl, who is my girlfriend by the way, is the one who wants a tattoo"

Chloe introduces herself "Hello John! Nice to meet you. I'm Chloe Beale, Beca's girlfriend" she shakes hands with John.

"Pleasure to meet you Chloe! What can I do for you?" John approaches to his small room with his chair and stuffs and offers a book with his designs.

"Oh, thank you" Chloe rejects politely the book "But I know exactly what I want" she smiles widely.

"Excellent! Talk to me" John taps his chair for Chloe to sit down.

"Becs, can you wait outside please? It's a small tattoo and I don't want you to watch until its finish" I tried to protest but Chloe gave me her puppy's eyes and I just sigh and step out of the small room.

After a full hour of calling and messaging with Stacie and the boys and the Bellas I heard Chloe "Beeeeecs! Can you come in please?"

I walk to the room and saw Chloe with the hem of her jeans lower than I left her an hour ago. I lift my eyebrow and she smiles at me. John left a chiffon on her hip bone and he handed me the ointment that goes after the tattoo for the skin.

"I hope you like it kids" he tapped my shoulder and left the room.

"What do you think babe?" I removed the chiffon and my heart grew 3 times. There, in her hip bone, was the same headphones tattoo of my left wrist and between the headphones was some pink lotuses like the ones in my right shoulder, all on scale, perfectly accommodated. I put some ointment in my left index and middle fingers to spread the pomade on her sensitive skin.

I've never break eye contact with Chloe. She looked more beautiful than before. She made the most romantic gesture that anyone has done for me. She knows that music is the third most important thing in my life and the pink lotuses are a symbolic representation for my grandma, so this two elements tattooed on her perfect skin left me speechless. In that moment I knew that this is the girl that I want to spend the rest of my life.

I put the bandage carefully while she moans at the touch. When I finished to place everything in its place she takes my hands between her hands and whispers "Babe, you didn't like the tattoo?"

I removed my hands and placed one on each side of her head "Chloe, it's a master piece. It's the most beautiful tattoo I've ever seen. It's the perfect demonstration of how much I worth to you. And I haven't spoken because I just realize that I found **THE** one for me. A girl beautiful and sweet" I kiss her right cheek "And after tonight" I kiss her left cheek "You look more perfect for me" I kiss her forehead "And I know we will fight against the odds because you are perfect gem of human being and I'm just this badass girl" I kiss her nose "but after this gesture I know we'll be alright" I peck her lips "because I am truly, deeply, foolishly, completely and irrevocably in love with you Chloe Beale"

I clean her happy tears with my thumb and then I kiss her passionately savoring every inch of her mouth. Our tongues dancing in perfect synchrony. Our breaths in steady rhythm. Our souls connecting each other in another level and our hearts beating as if they were oneself.

I break the kiss for the lack of air but I rest my forehead with her forehead when she whispers "I'm madly in love with you Beca and trust me when I say that you make me so happy that my heart can barely contain this feeling"

"I don't think so baby. You make me feel happier" I smirk.

"Uhmm… noup" she pops the 'p' "I don't think so Becs. My happiness is from Los Angeles to New York" she answers back

"Oh! Is that so? Well, my happiness goes from Los Angeles to London" she takes the cheesiest part of me every single time. Ugh, my badass reputation with her is long gone. She holds me tighter.

"Hey! Well, my happiness is bigger than that Becs!"

"Oh yeah?" She nods "How much?"

And effortlessly she replies "At least at 100 yards above heaven" with that final comment I kiss her once again and pour all my love for her.

It was just a small tattoo but it made me realize that this love for my best friend and lover happens just once in life. And no matter what I know that I'll never feel the same again, so I'll fight against everything and everyone to keep her with me.

And just like Chloe said, my happiness and my love for her was, at least, at 100 yards above heaven, if not even more.

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything_**


End file.
